Hydrocarbon fuels may pick up oxygen from the environment. The oxygen dissolves in the fuel and can potentially promote fuel reactions that form carbonaceous deposits, sometimes referred to as coking deposits or varnish. Fuel systems can include a fuel deoxygenator device to remove dissolved oxygen and thus reduce the potential for forming the deposits.